Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners and more particularly pertains to a new clip-clamp with top lock device and method for preferably closing and sealing bags and the like.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of fasteners is known in the prior art. More specifically, fasteners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural, configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a highly stable clothespin of the type having a pair of elongated clamping members and a helical metal spring interposed therebetween. Each of the pair of clamping members has a top clamping jaw, a tail, and an intermediate portion. The hollow body of the helical spring serves as a fulcrum about which the intermediate portions of the elongated clamping members are pivoted for opening and closing the jaws with respect to one another for gripping articles inserted therebetween. Another prior art includes an adjustable hose clip provided for use with a pool cleaner debris bag, including a first member having a retaining arm and a second member having a retaining arm. The hose clip also includes means for connecting the hose clip to a pool cleaner debris bag and resilient means for resiliency biasing the retaining arms towards each ether such that at least a portion of a pool hose can be retained between the retaining arms. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new clip-clamp with top lock device and method.